Chapter 1/Borg Fleet gathering
(Starfleet Command, combat room) As you can see the Borg forces have attacked several colonies and outposts here and here in sectors 345 and 889, so far our ships are not at pre-Dominion War levels but we're mustering every offense we can Admiral Cain says as she looks at the Captains and first officers of the starships in the sector. Typhuss chimed in about the attacks. Why aren't the Borg attacking the starbases or starships why are they just attacking colonies and outposts, why not go after bigger targets says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. We're not sure Captain but one thing for sure we're not going to standby and watch Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captain Kira. She shows them the tactical map. We're sending only one ship on recon to sector 889 the USS Enterprise the Intrepid will stay at Earth with the Home Fleet and await further orders Admiral Cain says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Captain Martin. How do we know there isn't a Borg fleet there, is it risky to send one ship to sector 889 why not send a task force Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. That's why we're sending the Enterprise she has more experience with the Borg then any other Federation starship and is better armed Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captain Kira. I was only thinking about the safely of the Enterprise Admiral after all she's the flagship of the fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. She looks at him. I know you are Captain but we can't afford to be safe anymore because sooner or later the Borg are going to be knocking at Earth's door steps and I wanna be prepared with everything we can muster I'm not gonna let it turn into Wolf 359 Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captain Kira. Then Captain Martin gets up. We'll take that risk ma'am when do we leave Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Cain. She smiles. Right as soon as this meeting is over Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captain Martin. (Hallway) After the meeting Captain Martin heads to the shuttle docks as Typhuss runs after him. John, be safe out there don't get killed says Typhuss as he looks at John. I won't get killed Typhuss but just keep my daughter safe if I don't come back all right buddy John says as he turns to head out. I will John says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space, Earth orbit) The shuttle heads towards the Enterprise as she's in orbit around the planet. (Main bridge) Captain Martin walks onto the bridge and looks at his crew. Give me shipwide Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He looks at his console then at the Captain. You've got shipwide sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. He presses the button on the armrest. All hands this is the Captain as most of you've heard the Borg have destroyed another convoy shipping over our quantum torpedoes, our mission is to proceed to sector 889 where the convoy was last reported and see if we can find any survivors to the assault and if we see a Borg fleet we're to get the hell out of there Starfleet's orders Martin out Captain Martin says as he deactivates the shipwide. He sits in the Captain's chair. Ensign Johansson set course for sector 889 warp 9 Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Johansson. She looks at the helm console. Course set and laid in sir Ensign Johansson says as she looks at the console and turns to Captain Martin and Commander Kadan. Engage Ensign Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and presses the warp button. (Space) The Enterprise goes into a great arch and jumps to warp. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) Typhuss is looking over crew and ship status reports when the doors chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Colonel Carter walks into the ready room with a padd. Typhuss you gotta minute? Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. For you Sam, sure says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. I've been improving the I-MOD's power output in case the Borg adapt to them and this is what I got Sam says as she shows Typhuss the padd. Typhuss looks at the padd. It looks great, Sam, good work says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. She looks at him. You're worried about the Enterprise and Captain Martin aren't you Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes I am Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. I'm sure John can take care of himself he's the best officer I've met Colonel Carter says as she looks at him. Yeah that's true says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. (Space, sector 889) The Enterprise drops out of warp. (Main bridge) Captain Martin looks at Sito. Lieutenant what's our status Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Sito. She looks at her console. No, sign of the shuttle but I am picking something up Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin looks at her. What is it? Captain Martin asked her. She looks at him and then shows him on the main viewer. My god Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. (Space, sector 889) A massive Borg fleet appears and then starts moving towards the Enterprise. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin walks to his command chair. Full power to quantum phasers standby on transphasic torpedoes rotate shields on a modulating frequency Captain Martin says as he gives out orders to Lieutenant McCabe. McCabe goes to work on his console. Weapons are at the ready and shields are on a rotating modulation Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. Ensign back us off slowly but not too much they pick up our engine signature Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Johansson. She nods and brings the engines back online slowly. (Space, sector 889) A Borg vessel stops and breaks off from the main fleet and approaches the Enterprise. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant McCabe looks at the console read out. Sir one cube has broken away from the main fleet and its heading our way Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console then reports to Captain Martin. Both Kadan and Martin looks at each other. Aw hell ready transphasic torpedoes attack pattern Alpha One Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He goes to work on the console as the ship shakes under the fire. Shields down to 78% torpedoes ready sir Lieutenant McCabe says as the ship shakes harder and sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. Fire torpedoes Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. McCabe presses the fire button. (Space, sector 889) The Enterprise fires off a spread of transphasic torpedoes and blows a hole into the cube and it blows up into a thousand pieces. (Main bridge, red alert) Now Johansson get us out of here warp nine engage Captain Martin says as he looks at the young helm officer. She nods and presses the warp button. (Space, sector 889) The Enterprise jumps to warp speed. (Earth, Starfleet Command) Typhuss walks into Admiral Maria Martin's office. Captain Kira what can I do for you? Maria says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm worried about the Enterprise Admiral, we should have heard from the Enterprise by now says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Martin. She looks at him. Typhuss I know you're worried about John so am I but he's probably operating on radio silence so he doesn't give his position away to the Borg Maria says as she looks at Typhuss then goes back to her granddaughter Kelly who is sleeping on the couch after playing with her toys. Typhuss looks at the little girl and thinks of his own daughter. Well I'm going to get out of your way I have a lot of work to do says Typhuss as he leaves Admiral Martin's office. Typhuss you're always welcomed in my office when you need to talk I know how Admiral Cain gets you steamed sometimes I wanna punch her, I'm ordering you to search for the Enterprise they may need cover take a squadron of Klingon warships from the Home Fleet Admiral Martin says as she looks at Typhuss. Aye Admiral says Typhuss as he leaves Admiral Martin's office. (Space, warp speed) Enterprise is at high warp as its being chased by a Borg cube that picked up its signature. (Main bridge, red alert) Their gaining on us sir Ensign Johansson says as she looks at Captain Martin. Then Martin gets an idea. Change course to Rattlesnake Flats we're gonna use Voyager's plan Captain Martin says as he goes back to the Captain's Chair. Aye, sir course changed and their still following us Ensign Johansson says as she looks at the helm. (Space) The Enterprise approaches Rattlesnakes Flats as debris from the cube Voyager fought is floating by the ship, and the cube as it fires at the ship making its shields flicker and disappear and flicker again. (Main bridge, red alert) Ensign Johansson goes to work on the helm dodging plasma storms and as well as weapons fire from the cube as the ship shakes from the weapons fire and the turbulence from the plasma storms. Ready four torpedo tubes we're gonna deploy them like mines Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He nods at the order and arms four quantum torpedo casings. Ready sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin raises his hand up. And NOW release casings helm get us out of here now full impulse speed Captain Martin says as he goes back to the Captain's chair. Johansson activates the conn's impulse drive as McCabe ejects the torpedo casings. (Space, Rattlesnakes Flat) The casings eject from the Enterprise's aft launcher and approach the cube and strikes it and causes a massive explosion that rocks the Enterprise. (Main bridge, red alert) A huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and consoles as the crew hangs on for dear life as the ship is hit by the shockwave and coolant spews from the ceiling. Shields are down to 18% damage to EPS conduits on decks 4-19 Lieutenant McCabe reports to Captain Martin as the ship shakes. Lauren get us out of here Captain Martin says as he gets to his chair. Aye, sir Ensign Johansson says as she goes to work at the helm. (Space, outside Rattlesnake Flats) The USS Intrepid and four Birds of Prey and a Vor'cha class attack cruiser approaches the Flats. (Main bridge, red alert) The Enterprise warp trail leads inside the Flats sir Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at the tactical console. Lieutenant Curtis, tell the Klingons were going in, Lieutenant Wellington take us in, full impulse engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis then at Lieutenant Wellington. Hang on sir picking something up it looks like an explosion there's a ship emerging from it its the Enterprise she's badly damaged Lieutenant Curtis reports to Captain Kira. Hail them, Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. She attempts to hail the flagship. (Cough), Typhuss what the hell are you doing out here thought you were suppose to stay with the Home Fleet until you hear from us Captain Martin says on the viewer. Your mom sent us to find you says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. Oh ok well we were just sitting by watching the fleet when a cube randomly picked us up and started shooting at us I think we took it out though Captain Martin says on the viewer. Do you need help with repairs, I could send B'Elanna to help says Typhuss as he loks at John on the viewscreen. Yeah sure man we better get out of here and back to Federation space John says on the viewer. Bridge to engineering, B'Elanna take a team over to the Enterprise and help with repairs says Typhuss as he pushed a button on the armrest of the command chair.